


Thaw

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Martin's cold.





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



When Tim crashes through the door, Martin has a mug of tea steaming on Jon's desk, and he's shivering so badly that he'll spill it if he reaches for it. He's sure the cold isn't real, but that doesn't mean his marrow doesn't ache with it.

"Sorry," Tim says, and it takes moment for him to focus. "I was - Martin?"

"Can't get warm," Martin stammers, attempts a shaky smile, fails. "Statement was... cold." The word is inadequate. The statement was the bite of a violent wind at his cheeks, the slow shutdown of his brain, a world in lonely white-out. But Tim won't want to hear about the statement. Tim hates the statements. He'll leave.

Tim sighs, drags a chair up next to him. Martin can feel the warmth of his presence the second he slouches into it, and when he pulls him across him, settles him with his back against his chest, wraps his arms around him, it's like finding a patch of summer sun.

"Tim?" Martin asks. Isn't sure how to word the rest of the question.

"Martin," Tim says, and he can feel Tim's breath stirring his hair.

They stay like that, long after Martin's stopped shivering.


End file.
